The Six Merry Murderesses of Total Drama
by Guardian Number 6
Summary: He had it comin! He had it comin! He took a flower in its prime! If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it, it was a murder, but not a crime!


You know how people have those annoying little habits that get you down? Like Geoff. He liked to chew…no, maybe not chew; **pop! **His gum. So Bridgette came home one day, pretty stressed out, just lookin' for a _little _sympathy. She and Geoff had been having problems since their new neighbor Alejandro came into the picture a few months ago. She said to him,  
"Geoff, if you pop that gum _one more time…" _  
**And he did. **So Bridgette hadn't actually _meant _to kill him.  
"I'd just meant to fire off 2 warning shots! Somehow they ended up landing in his head!"

_He'd had it comin! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, __**if you'd have heard it, **__I bet you that you would have done the same!_

Katie met Ezekiel young from Salt Lake City about two years ago. He told her he was single and the odd couple hit if off _right away. _So they started living together. He'd go to work, come home, she'd fix him a nice drink and then they'd have dinner.

But then she found out. "_Single, he told me. Single my ass!" _Not only was he married, oh no, he had _six _wives. He was one of those Mormons, y'know?

Katie was enraged, but when he came home that night, she still fixed him his drink. _As usual. _

"…You know, some guys just can't hold their **arsenic."**

_He'd had it comin! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, __**if you'd have heard it**__, I bet you that you would have done the same!_

Now, Leshawna was just standing in the kitchen one night, carving up the chicken for dinner. When, suddenly, Harold came storming into the kitchen.

"**You've been screwing the milkman!" **he'd screamed. Alejandro was the attractive new milkman in town, and sure, Leshawna had had interest in him, but could you really blame her?

He was crazy! He kept on screaming!

"**You've been screwing the milkman!"**

"And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife **ten times." **

_He'd had it comin! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it, I bet you that you would have done the same!_

"Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,  
hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg  
lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja  
Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam  
a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg..." A middle-aged woman from Hungary exclaimed. Her name was Blainley.

"Yeah, but, did you do it?" Courtney asked. They were all sharing their stories with each other inside their now shared cell.

"Uh-uh! Not guilty!"

Gwen and Courtney had this double act and Courtney's husband, Duncan, traveled around with them.

Now, for the last number in their act, they did 20 acrobatic tricks.  
One two three four,five...splits, spread eagles, back flips,flip flops, one right after the other.

Well, this one night they were in the hotel Cicero, the three of them, boozin' and havin' a few laughs when they ran out of ice.  
So Courtney went out to get some.  
She comes back, open the door and there's Duncan and Gwen doing Number Seventeen- the spread eagle!

Well, she was in such a state of shock, she completely blacked out and can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later, when she was washing the blood off her hands that she even knew they were dead.

_They had it comin! They had it comin all along! She didn't do it! But if she'd done it, how could you tell her that she was wrong?_

Eva had _loved _Justin DeRulo more than she could possibly say. He was a very passionate man when it came to his modelling career. He'd go out every night to "find himself". Somewhere along the way, he'd found Heather, Lindsay, Dakota and Noah.

"You could say that we broke up over _artistic differences. _Justin saw himself as alive…while I saw him as _dead._"

_How could you tell them that they were wrong?_

_He had it coming_

_He only had himself to blame._

_If you'd have been there_

_If you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same!_

"_If you pop that gum one more time!"_

"_Single my ass!"_

"_He ran into my knife __**ten times."**_

"_Miert csukott Uncle Sam bortonbe."_

"_Number seventeen- the spread eagle!"_

"_Artistic differences."_

**A/N: FUCK YEAH! THEY **_**SO **_**HAD IT COMIN!  
If anyone wants to know what Blainley said…they can Google it.  
This was inspired by the song from "Chicago", which I wouldn't have heard if it weren't for Glee. I own nothing!  
And this kind of sucked…but I **_**had **_**to get it out of my system! **


End file.
